Probal Dasgupta
Kalkato, Barato | nacieco = | tradukis = liaj tradukoj | dato de morto = | loko de morto = | verkis = liaj verkoj | aliaj aktivecoj =prezidanto de UEA | akademiano = | denaska esperantisto = }} Probal DASGUPTA (foje esperantigita kiel Daŝgupto, naskiĝinta en Kalkato ), estas esperantisto kaj leksika esploristo, nuna prezidanto de UEA. Li estis elektita por trijara periodo en la Jokohama Universala Kongreso en aŭgusto 2007. Vivo kaj kariero Probal Dasgupta doktoriĝis en Nov-Jorka universitato pri la genera sintakso de sia gepatra lingvo, la bengala. Honora membro de la Lingvistika Societo de Usono ekde 2004, li instruis lingvistikon en tri barataj universitatoj. En la universitato de Hajderabado, li estas profesoro pri aplika lingvistiko ekde 1989 kaj estis direktoro (2000-2006) de “Programo por Studi Baraton” por fremdaj studentoj, kiu sub li iĝis tutlande konata pioniraĵo pontofaranta inter eŭropaj/usonaj gejunuloj kaj la barata universitata medio. Li estis en tiu universitato ankaŭ la dekano pri humanistiko (2001-04). Ekde aŭgusto de 2006, li entreprenas en la Barata Statistika Instituto (en Kalkato) leksikajn esplorojn. Esperanto rolas en tiu laboro kiel interleksika glosilo ebliganta novtipan, pedagogie utilan kartografion de la vortokono. Aperis el lia plumo pli ol dek libroj kaj pli ol tricent artikoloj en la bengala, la angla, la franca kaj Esperanto. Krom sian denaskan lingvon, la bengalan, li parolas ankaŭ la anglan, la francan, la germanan, la sanskritan, kaj Esperanton. Esperanto En Esperantujo, li estas konata ĉefe kiel verkisto, tradukisto kaj kritikisto. Membro de la Akademio de Esperanto ekde 1983, li iĝis ĝia vicprezidanto en 2001. Jam kiel 17-jarulo (1969-1970) li korespondis kun Kolomano Kalocsay pri la tradukado de Tagore, pri la ata-ita-problemo kaj pri frazeologio DOMFABRIKO: 6000 frazeologiaj esprimoj hungaraj-Esperantaj, helpante el vidpunkto de la lingvoj bengala kaj hinda. Kalocsay traktas kun li komplikajn gramatikajn problemojn, kvankam li scias pri lia juneco (gratulas lin pro abiturientiĝo) (vidu: Selektitaj Leteroj de Kálmán Kalocsay, Budapest 2006). Al la movada vivo, li kontribuas ekde la Rejkjavika UK en 1977. Tuj post la Rejkavika kongreso, li tri semajnojn volontulis en la Centra Oficejo de UEA. Li poste reprezentis Universalan Esperanto-Asocion ĉe Unuiĝintaj Nacioj inter oktobro 1977 kaj januaro 1979, kion faciligis la ĉeesto de Ralph Harry kiel la estro de la aŭstralia delegacio en UN. Post tio oni kreis la Novjorkan Oficejon de UEA por daŭrigi lian laboron. Li servis kiel volontulo de UEA (1980), kaj kiel komitatano (1983-86). En UK-oj, li estis trifoje reĝisoro de la kongresa temo. Iama prezidanto de la Federacio Esperanto de Barato (1987-89) – kiun li kunfondis en 1982 – li poste iĝis la prezidanto de la Internacia Ekzamena Komisiono. Ekde 1990, li estas kunredaktoro de la revuo Language Problems and Language Planning (Lingvaj Problemoj kaj Lingvo-Planado). De 2007 li kunredaktas la novan revuon Beletra Almanako kune kun Jorge Camacho (ĉefred.) kaj István Ertl. Printempe de 2007 li kandidatis por la posteno de la prezidanto de UEA, kaj estis tiel elektita. Verkoj * Nomi kaj karakterizi (En: De A al B ; fest-libro por la 75a naskiĝ-tago de D-ro André Albault, 1923 - 14 majo - 1998 / Hrsg.: Haupenthal, Reinhard ; p.75 - 82) * Facila lingveto, peza lingvego, ĉu? (En: Menade bal püki bal : Festschrift zum 50. Geburtstag von Reinhard Haupenthal ; p.83 - 94) * Degree words in Esperanto and categories in universal grammar (En: Interlinguistics : aspects of the science of planned languages / Hrsg.: Schubert, Klaus ; p.231 - 247 : bibliogr. p. 246 - 247) * Adverboj en Esperanto (En: Serta gratulatoria in honorem Juan Régulo: II Esperantismo : junta de gobierno presidida por el Magfco. y Excmo. Sr. Rector, decidió la publicación ... come homenaje al profesor Don Juan Régulo Pérez con motivo de su jubilación, a los 70 años... ; p.119 - 130) * Towards a dialogue between the sociolinguistic sciences and Esperanto culture (Pune: Dashgupta, 1987. - 28 p. : bibliogr. p. 28) Dashgupta, Probal: * Culture, sharing and language (En: Rights to language: equity, power and education : celebrating the 60th birthday of Tove Skutnabb-Kangas / Hrsg.: Phillipson, Robert ; p.49 - 51)¨Dashgupta, Probal: * Kategorioj, la fleksio, la lingvistiko, kaj radikoj en Esperanto (En: Centjara Esperanto : jubilea libro de Akademianoj ; p.63 - 75) * La toleremo kaj aliaj artoj (En: Lingva arto : jubilea libro omaĝe al William Auld kaj Marjorie Boulton / Hrsg.: Benczik, Vilmos ; p.40 - 49) * Toward a dialogue between the sociolinguistic sciences and Esperanto culture (En: Esperanto, interlinguistics and planned language / Hrsg.: Tonkin, Humphrey ; p.140 - 171 : bibliogr. p. 169 - 171) * La lingvo kaj la rajto je komunikado (kun Renato Corsetti, Humphrey Tonkin, En: Esperanto: the solution to our language problems : studies and articles on language problems, the right to communicate and the international language (1959-1981) / Hrsg.: Eichholz, Rüdiger ; p.298 - 361 : ilustr.) * The otherness of English: India's auntie tongue syndrome: New Delhi/ Thousand Oaks/ London: Sage, 1993. * Explorations in Indian Sociolinguistics, Rajendra Singh, Probal Dasgupta, Jayant K. Lele. New Delhi, Sage, 1995, 258 p., * After Etymology, 2000 Resumoj kaj referencoj * La modalité subjonctive et la transparence en bangla Conférences du Laboratoire de Linguistique Formelle * Translation and the application of linguistics sur Cat.inist/CNRS Legebla sur la reto * Substantive language rights * Translation and the Application of Linguistics, Article, Meta, vol. 39, n° 2, 1994, p. 374-386. Tradukoj *Manashi DasGupta: Dormanta hejmaro (romano - Trad. el la bengala Probal Daŝgupto. Antaŭparolo de Claude Piron. - Antverpeno: Flandra Esperanto-Ligo, 2006. - 240 p.) ISBN 90 77066 20 9 (Serio Stafeto n-ro 29) *Manashi DasGupta: Mi juna (Trad. el la bengala Probal Daŝgupto. Antaŭparolo de Meva Maron. Ed. Kris Long. - Rotterdam: Esperantaj Kajeroj, 1989. - 102 p.) *Rabindranath Tagore: Primico (poemoj - trad. Probal Daŝgupto. - København: TK, 1977. - 114 p.) *Upendronath Gangopaddhae: Klera edzino (El la bengala trad. Probal Daŝgupto. [[John C. Wells]]. - Pisa: Edistudio, 1994. - 184 p.) Aliaj Kontribuis al BA1. Eksteraj ligiloj Lia sinprezento ĉe Nitobe Artikolo pri lia elekto ĉe raporto.info LiberaFolio.org : Probal Dasgupta iĝis prezidanto de UEA Kategorio:Barataj esperantistoj Kategorio:Prezidantoj de UEA Kategorio:Akademio de Esperanto Kategorio:Esperantologoj Kategorio:Interlingvistoj ca:Probal Dasgupta de:Probal Dasgupta en:Probal Dasgupta es:Probal Dasgupta fr:Probal Dasgupta it:Probal Dasgupta pl:Probal Dasgupta